This invention relates generally to moisture testing apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for testing the moisture content of animal feeds such as silage, haylage and the like.
Data regarding the moisture content of animal feeds has long been important to the proper care and maintenance of agricultural animals. One such device which has met with considerable commercial success in testing the moisture content of grains and like feeds is that disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,911.
One of the difficulties in testing animal feed of the forage variety such as haylage and silage is that these feeds are relatively compressible. When using previous electrical test apparatus with these feeds, considerably different readings can be obtained from test samples in correspondingly different states of compression.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a moisture tester for silage, haylage and other like feeds which provides reliable, reproducible data.
A more specific object is to provide a moisture tester in which the silage, haylage or like feed sample can be compressed to a predetermined extent prior to testing to give reliable, reproducible results.
Another object is to provide a moisture tester which is rugged and easy to use in operation. An associated object is to provide such a moisture tester which can be used by even inexperienced personnel. Another related object is to provide such a moisture tester which can be offered at an attractive final sales price.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.